Wherever You Are
by Astraea Black
Summary: This started out as a short fanfiction of Chat Noir's life after the team defeated Hawkmoth, but now I've gotten quite a few ideas for where the story can go. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I love you.

He had tried to tell her. Now it was hopeless.

How was he going to find her again? Ever since they defeated Hawkmoth last winter, Ladybug hadn't reappeared. He had no idea what had happened to her. He still checked the Ladyblog every morning just in case, but he knew it was a lost cause. It was almost summer now, and nothing was happening. He still took his suit out every night on patrol, something he and Ladybug used to do together. She hadn't shown up since the big battle. Now, whenever someone needed help, they cried, "Chat Noir!" instead of "Ladybug!" like they used to. Back then, Chat Noir got somewhat annoyed by that. Like, "Hi, random civilian, I exist too!" Now, he would give almost anything for it to be like that again. Forgotten, Ladybug had probably put her Miraculous away, thinking that she wouldn't need it anymore, now that Hawkmoth was gone.

Chat sighed, sitting down on the roof of Notre Dame. Sooner or later, the Ladyblog would catch wind of his presence. He didn't care as much anymore.

What was the point of being a superhero if you couldn't be with the one girl you love?

Sure, Adrien Agreste had gone on plenty of dates. But none of the girls he had gone out with were anywhere near as outgoing, kind, clever, or brave as Ladybug. How was he supposed to move on?

Cloe had taken him to dinner last night, but all he could think about was the fact that Ladybug was perfectly happy eating what Cloe called 'peasant food'. He had gone out with Marinette last week, and she was amazing and sweet, but she simply wasn't Ladybug. His other friends were all settling down- Ivan and Mylene were happy, having been together for seven whole years. Nino and Alya were getting married next summer, with Adrien being the best man. But in five months, Chat had heard nothing from Ladybug. Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't all a dream, and he had never really known her. When that happened, he would transform to make everything feel real again. But there was something wrong with it. Chat Noir simply wasn't Chat Noir without his Ladybug, and Ladybug hadn't been seen for months.

He sighed. He really should get home- he had college in the morning, and he couldn't be late again. Sometimes he wondered why he still bothered with patrol. Yes, he had captured several petty criminals, but the police could have done that. With Hawkmoth in jail and his butterfly Miraculous with Master Fu, Paris was safe- from Akuma attacks, at least. He crept through the window into his modest apartment. Although Adrien Agreste could afford a mansion bigger than his father's, he preferred staying in his little three-room flat and use his money for better things, like feeding the homeless and paying for college.

Just before closing his window, Chat stuck his head out, his cat ears brushing against the glass.

"I love you, Ladybug," he called out softly, "wherever you are."

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. I know that I probably just wasted a few minutes of your life, so apologies for that! Anyway, as always, I'd love feedback and constructive criticism, but please keep it constructive and not negative. Inappropriate comments will be removed. Your positive comments really help this fangirl keep writing!

-Astraea


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is he?_

Marinette sat on the railing around her balcony, waiting. Again.

She missed him. She needed him. She… she loved him.

But she couldn't tell him.

Ever since they had defeated Hawkmoth last winter, Marinette had tried, again and again, to find him, to contact him somehow. She missed her old life. She missed the others as well, of course, but mostly she missed her Chat. And Tikki.

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes as she thought about her kwami, and Chat Noir.  
She missed them terribly.

She had tried to move on. She had tried to get a life, as Alya had suggested. It was easy for her to say. She knew where Trixx was, and that she was safe. Marinette had searched everywhere for Tikki.

She reached up and touched her ears, which in the past had been a reminder of the life she secretly lived and adored. Her connection to Chat Noir, her connection to Tikki. But now her earrings were gone, evidence that she had failed in her duty to protect the secret powers of the Miraculous. With no idea what had happened to them, Marinette had searched everywhere. She had tried to go to Master Fu, only to find his shop closed and every trace of him gone. She tried to contact Chat Noir, but she had no way of doing so without knowing who he was. Worried, discouraged, and lonely despite Alya's constant support, Marinette had taken to sitting on her balcony every night in the hopes of seeing Chat Noir. So far, her efforts had failed, but she wasn't about to give up. She had heard that Chat Noir was still out there, and sooner or later she'd find him.

"I'll find you, Tikki," she murmured. "And I'll find you, Chat. Wherever you are, I'll find you. I'll find you both."

Author's Note:

Hi! First of all, thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed it!

So originally, this story was just going to be a oneshot, but I saw several comments asking me to continue it, so I thought, 'Why not?'. I don't know when or if I'll add to this… it's a possibility, though! Anyway, thanks again, and have a great day!

-Astraea


	3. Chapter 3

Wherever You Are, Chapter 3

Alya sat at her desk in her tiny apartment, finishing her homework. She was doing well in college, and of course it was easier to get to class and get everything done without having to fight Akuma victims ten times a day. Closing her document with a sigh, Alya stood and stretched. She was finally done with that cursed essay, something she had been working on for hours. Turning back to her laptop, she checked her email and the Ladyblog, only to see the usual messages that simply made her heart ache:

 _Well, we see plenty of Chat Noir, but where are the other superheroes, eh?_

 _I wonder why she still calls it the Ladyblog. Hasn't posted anything about her for ages._

 _Not just Ladybug. Where's Rena Rouge? Queen Bee?_

 _Where is Ladybug?_

 _Just more videos and posts of Chat Noir, and not even interesting ones at that._

 _She's definitely lost some of her skill._

 _Where are they? Did they even survive the Hawkmoth battle?_

 _Well, they had their days, but I guess they're over now._

 _It's a shame. They were so powerful, and they could be using their powers for the greater good like Chat Noir instead of whatever they're up to now._

 _Pathetic._

 _Where are they?_

Alya sighed. She wished she could answer the public's questions, but she couldn't. Ladybug's Miraculous was gone, and she had no idea what had happened to Queen Bee. She touched the spot at the base of her neck where her necklace used to hang, only have a slight shock as she realized it wasn't there. She was still getting used to that. Master Fu had taken both her necklace and Trixx after the last battle. Alya could see why, of course- it was dangerous to have one Miraculous out in the open, but to have so many, even when fighting a dangerous villain? There was always a chance that something could happen to them, a chance that nobody would want to take. But Alya missed Trixx. She missed her so much it hurt. She wanted to hear her kwami tell her off again, encourage her again, help her again. But she doubted her ability to find Master Fu once more, and even if she did, she wasn't sure if she would go to him. The Miraculous had to remain secret.

"I miss you, Trixx," Alya whispered to her now locked computer screen, where a picture of the team smiled back at her. "I hope you know that, wherever you are."

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry, it's been forever since I've written or posted anything! Now that it's summer, I'll try to post more often.

In other news, I hope you enjoyed the story. There are a couple more parts to write! See you!

-Astraea


	4. Chapter 4

Wherever You Are, Chapter Four

Chloé sat on her balcony chair, reminiscing once again. Her homework done, she had nothing to do but think about her past. The happiest days of her life had been spent running around Paris with the others, but her days as a superhero were long gone now. Chloé had lost so much that night. She had lost Ladybug, her idol and somehow her friend. She had lost Rena Rouge, her teammate and confidant. She had lost Chat Noir, the adorable flirt who now despised her. She had lost Pollen, the sassy yet sweet kwami that had been there for Chloé through all her hard times, superhero and otherwise. Chloé missed her friends, her second family. She missed them so much it hurt, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Sighing, Chloé fingered the haircomb that she used to complain about so much. Now she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Chloé sighed. Where was Pollen?

She had helped Chloé through so much. She had encouraged Chloé to apply for fashion school. She had helped her with her entrance piece. She had been there for Chloé, no matter what.

"Pollen," Chloé sighed, staring off into the distance. "Where are you? I miss you."

She pictured Pollen zipping up to her.

 _What are you doing, sitting here like this?_ She would have asked snippily. _Go on a date! Have some fun!_

"Why, Pollen?" Chloé asked the empty night. "You're gone. My best friend is gone."

 _So? You've been moping around long enough. Get a life, Chloé._

"I had a life. I had a great life with great friends who either hate me or are gone and the only one who I really thought I could count on is actually really truly gone."

 _You can still live, Chloé. You're young. Meet some new people. I'll always be here with you, even if I'm not physically right there._

"I don't know. My best friend… the only conversations I can have with you are fake. I can only imagine what you'd say. I love you, Pollen, and I will find you."

She sighed. This was her life now. Speaking into the empty night as if her best friend could really hear her. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'll find you," she whispered again. "I love you, Pollen, and I'll find you, wherever you are."

AN:

WOW, I've been gone a LONG time. I'm sorry. I was working all summer and now school is starting again and I just completely forgot about all this. I hope to have the next installment out soon but with life, I can't guarantee anything. Love you guys!

-Astraea


	5. Chapter 5

Wherever You Are, Chapter 5

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, more commonly known as Ladybug, sat on the railing of her rooftop balcony… again. Honestly, she didn't know why she bothered anymore. Chat hadn't shown up yet, and maybe he never would. But she had to hope.

Tonight, she wasn't planning on staying up there long. She had fallen asleep up here one too many times, which had resulted in being late for class and getting in trouble. It had been years since she had first gotten her Miraculous, but since then she had developed a strong reputation for lateness.

With a sigh, Marinette hopped off the railing of her balcony next to her trapdoor. It was then that she saw it.

A black silhouette against the stars.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

After all this time…

"Chat Noir!" Marinette cried.

Marinette was in shock. The leather-clad superhero was coming? Marinette didn't dare believe it until he landed on her balcony.

"Hey, Princess," he said with a wink.


End file.
